seths_world_of_tornfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinora
Melinora is one of the oldest and strongest countries on the entire planet of Torn. The nation predates recorded history and has been witness to every major event in history. Their currency is Mels and is the most standard form of currency Melinoira BA Melinora is theroized to be the first nation ever created. Back then Melinora was controlled by several houses of elves who would make the decisions in the country. The houses inbred to keep the power in the family and were very distainful of other races, this caused many problems with the lower classes of humans and dwarves. Soon after Melinora was created a rival nation Barnach sprung up from the bottom half of the continent. War was imminent, they both were expanding throughout the continent getting tribes to join each others faction. The treatment of non elves was getting worse as war approached and the terrorist group know as The Silver Claw was formed by human and dwarf radicals. Melinora trying to avoid war sent diplomats over to barnach to negotiate. On the journey over the diplomats were intersected by the Silver Claw. They killed and replaced them but never made it to the negotiations. By 428 it was all out war. Battles were won and lost by both sides but the rebel group Fires Path in Barnach started a full of revolution by 451. Barnach was not ready to lie down and accept defeat yet, they fought another 30 years until giving up. Fires Path and Barnach were both vassalized. Melinora 1E After Melinoras victory much was quiet, the rich stayed rich and the poor stayed poor. The Silver Claw took this time to gain a stronger following and by 172 1E the Silver Claw had started a civil war. The elves were well equiped but the sheer number of of humans and dwarves was overwhelming but what the Silver Claw. when all hope was lost fires path stepped in and decimated the uprising. Melinora was back at peace by 241 1E. Things were quiet untill 511 1E when a powerful mage caused the Split and the Merge. Melinora 2E The cleanup was great, it took many years and with new threats and a changed terrain it took until 1057 2E to rebuild most of what had been destoryed. Melinora was back on its feet and so was the rest of Torn. Fires path known now as Urstrina was still a vassal but several nation were formed during the chaos such as Ryans Republic and The Free State of Melinora. in 1631 there is a disagreement with the houses causes a split of leadership, Melinora is now a parliamentary monarchy and Telbus breaks off and sticks with the old ways of governing. The new form of government is flawed and filled with corruption, so much so that the people catch on and revolt in 1748 Melinora falls and most of parliamentary are executed but by 1765 out of the ashes Melinora is reborn by 8 countries coming together. Melinora now has half the land and FsoM and the HsoV are bordering them. With a new and improved parliamentary monarchy in place things go smoothly. Melinoras new neighbors the Holy state of Visage are getting on their nerves, they are trying to get the the government to recognize and make Visage the official religion. Melinora refuses and is then threatened by HsoV. Melinora doesn't take to kindly to this and they send an assassin to HsoV to kill their messiah Zenj. By 1790 zenj is dead. In 1792 HsoV attacks. Melinora barely had to fight to beat HsoV the theocratic nature of the government didn't produce or train good soldiers by 1799 Melinora won the war and formed a peace treaty with Hsov and HcoV. in 1817 Melinora reclaims much of their territory from smaller states that they annexed. In 1836 during HsoV and HcoA war Urstrina attacks them both and annexes both of them, with this new wealth of land Barnach Eltern and Melinora form a coalition against Urstrina and by 1845 Urstrina is no more and all but the center of Melinora is reclaimed. This period of rest is cut short in 1863 when a Anpotar emerged form the portal in the middle of the Holy empire of Polaris. Melinora was quick to build a wall around the country to keep it out, construction started in 1865 and completed by 1871 but it is no match for the anpotar who knocks a giant hole in the side of it and then heads for the island that Urstrina used to exist on but now is controlled by Barnach. The beast is defeated and the wall is fixed. The portal remains in HEoP but everything inside the wall is condemned and with no way in stays closed up. Much is quiet until a mass surge of tiefling immigration occurs, the ammount that is flooding in casuses uneasiness in Melinora, racism and hate crimes run rampent. Tentions rise so high that when Tieflings begin fighting back Melinora takes military action. In 1895 a race war begins and a groups of Tiefling hunters are formed. In 1993 Melinora, Barnach, Eltern, and Arnathium form a peace treaty and for the next 660 years until present day 2677.